


Communications Breakdown

by Okami01



Series: Kinkmemefills2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fuckbuddies, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Pre-Time Skip, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Dimitri and Felix have recently become fuck buddies. Dimitri is sure that Felix doesn't love him back. As long as he can make Felix happy sexually then Dimitri is happy too... Or maybe not.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Kinkmemefills2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753930
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Communications Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill  
> For an anon who wanted Felix and Dimitri to be fuck buddies.  
> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org /1608.html?thread=2355528#cmt2355528

It's like a dream. Dimitri has dreamed about it a multitude of times. Embarrassingly, he thought of Felix and took himself in hand. It felt amazing each time. Now, outside of dreams, in the warm reality of Dimitri's bed in his room. The things he's dreamed about become real. 

Dimitri presses Felix into the bed. As if he'll leave if he doesn't hold him down. Felix was the one to ask for this originally.  
Dimitri obliges. Does more than that. Pumps his cock in and out roughly. The way that Felix it. Dimitri likes it too, though he's a little afraid he'll hurt him.  
Felix said so a few times. That he likes Dimitri's roughness in bed or wherever else they have sex. 

Felix's hole clenches around Dimitri's cock. Pre-cum stains the sheets. He clutches onto the sheets for what seems like dear life. 

Felix has said time and time again that he can take it. So Dimitri fucks him in earnest now. Plows him into the sheets and grips at his waist. There's a point where Dimitri gets so riled up that he forgets how rough he's being. It feels so good and intimate. Marking Felix up does something to him. Something that he likes and isn't all together proud of. 

Felix doesn't talk much during sex. Dimitri has to stop himself at first. Afraid he'll say something unprompted. Unwanted praise and gushing. Love confessions. They're intimate like this and emotions seem to run wild when Felix is tight around him and moaning into the sheets. 

___

All things considered, Dimitri thinks that his relationship with Felix has improved. Though only in the sense that they sleep together. 

Nothing else has changed. 

At least he can see Felix like this. Bare, warm, and blissed out. A side of him that only Dimitri can see. Dimitri can hold him for a little while and it feels good. As does the actual sex. Dimitri has never had sex with anyone else. He's read books about it, though he knows he shouldn't have. The curiosity was too much to bear. Sex with Felix was better than any book. He didn't ask Dimitri to help him all the time. Sometimes he'd just barge into Dimitri's room and tell him to strip. Once, they'd done it in the training grounds. Once turned into quite a few times. 

Dimitri wanted to be friends with Felix again. Perhaps, even further away out of reach, he wanted to be lovers. That wasn't what they were. Lovers implied that you were having a relationship with someone who loved you back romantically. 

Dimitri was glad that Felix didn't hate him completely. There was some fondness there. Lust. Maybe even concern. Not any romantic love. A long time ago, there had been something platonic and tender.

Things changed, mostly for the worse. Time flew by. 

He's had to stop himself from saying how much he loved Felix so many times now. It's hard every time. Especially when Felix gets so tired that he allows himself to be cuddled a bit. 

Saying 'I love you,' or 'I'm sorry' would have been stupid. 

Instead, Dimitri's paranoia sneaks up on him. He asks, " Do you like Bernadetta?" That's much worse

He wonders, hopes really. That Felix hasn't heard him. Of course, Dimitri isn't so lucky. 

" What?" Felix yells. Twisting so that he's facing Dimitri. His anger is cut in half by the cum spilling out of his asshole.

Dimitri's cock twitches in interest and betrayal. Now is not the time to be aroused. Though being in the throes of passion would be better than facing Felix's anger. 

Dimitri's eyes widen and he smiles awkwardly and wishes for yet another time that he could have not spoken. 

Instead, he continues,

"Well, you never said this was anything but a way to take care of your bodily needs. So I assumed you were not averse to pursuing people you actually care about and might grow to love."  
Dimitri wished that person could be him but that was obviously not the case. 

Felix snorts out an angry breath of air. He didn't make things any better by saying what he said. He glares up at Dimitri then looked down at the bed. Starts to shout and brings his voice to a whisper. It is the dead of the night after all.  
" What are you talking about? Is that what you have been doing? " 

Dimitri nods.

" You've been… doing this with other people?" 

" No. No Felix I mean, I… I've only ever done this with you and I'm happy like this. "

Dimitri is sure that Felix's jaw is going to get stuck like that if he keeps frowning and clenching his jaw as much as he is. 

Felix still won't look him in the eye. Though he knows Felix isn't one for eye contact anyway.

" That's stupid. Whatever," Felix says pushing himself off the bed suddenly. Dimitri falls over with a startled gasp. 

He knows Felix doesn't want to talk about it. He asks anyway. It gets him an irritated, "no."  
Felix searches around the room for his clothes, putting them on haphazardly. Dimitri would be worried if he wasn't only going next door. 

" I'm sorry, Felix, " Dimitri says anyway at some point. " I just thought that if you wanted to see other people…" He doesn't want to complete his sentence. Like it'll make things less real that way. " Then you should. 

Once again, Felix glares daggers. Then looks at the floor. 

" If I wanted to see other people, I would see them."

Dimitri hates how relieved he is, to know that Felix doesn't want to see anyone else. It's not right for him to feel so excited at the thought.  
Almost possessive.  
He doesn't deserve half the things that he has. And yet, he can't stop himself from wanting. Especially now. When Felix's shirt is half unbuttoned and his legs are a bit wobbly. There's a really pretty blush on his face. Dimitri would like to kiss him again. There are so many things that he wants and he'll take whatever he can get. 

He's glad that he doesn't get the change to ask for them now. 

Felix wobbles towards the door and mutters, " And I don't need your permission to see anyone else either, boar."

Felix doesn't slam the door. But with his words, he might as well have.

___

Things haven't changed much after their argument. If it could be called that. Felix is still blunt and harsh and hard to talk too. Dimitri knows better than to try and talk about it. So he waits a couple of days to see what will happen. Tries to stop worrying and fails. Thoughts of Felix sleeping with other people haunt him.

Thinking about Felix embracing someone else, kissing them, hugging them. Doing the other filthy things that they do together. He can't stand it. Even though he just wants Felix to be happy. That's all he should want anyway. 

Instead, he thinks about Felix blessedly giving him a blow job. Or working his hands over Dimitri's chest, it sends shivers down his spine. When he thinks about Felix having sex with someone else, it sends shivers down his spine in a bad way. 

Though Dimitri has no right to be jealous. 

He can't help but think about it. Thinking of Felix all the time. Even when things are ok, there are times when his mind drifts. Both Wholly inappropriate thoughts and chaste ones. Both trains of thought that he knows better to voice out loud. 

Felix has told him time and time again he doesn't want to be called beautiful or handsome or any of the other favorable adjectives Dimitri thinks of when he thinks about him. He doesn't like terms of endearment or hearing how good it feels when they have sex. He doesn't like the commentary.  
Dimitri still doesn't want to hurt Felix. He finds himself worrying constantly about it even though he knows he shouldn't.

Sometimes when Felix gets close to wrecked, he starts grumbling nonsense. Sometimes, even more rarely than anything else, terms of endearment. Praise and dirty talk. Dimitri wasn't sure if he was really handsome or not. He worked out and he tried to be well-groomed. 

Maybe he could say at least that his cock was bigger than most people's. He wasn't one to brag. He also wasn't entirely sure how good he was at having sex. Maybe someone else was better than him. Bernadetta, Leonie, any of the people that Felix sometimes spoke to. 

It made Dimitri sad. Even though Felix had asked him to have sex. To fuck, as crude as that sounded.  
Felix could easily find someone else. Someone better. It shouldn't make Dimitri as upset as it does.

Despite what happened a few nights ago Felix doesn't avoid Dimitri. He was worried that he messed things up completely. That whatever it was that they had together was completely gone.

They spar. Felix doesn't hold back. The powerful sword slash to Dimitri's side nearly knocks him back. It's not right for him to be unguarded like that.

" Sloppy, " Felix chides. " If you can't defend yourself then you'll be killed."

" You are right," Dimitri says quietly. Smiling a bit despite himself. Felix is talking to him again.

Felix glares at him once again. Dimitri fully expects to be chastised for smiling. Not taking things seriously enough. Being fake, hiding things. Dimitri hides so many things, what's one more? Felix certainly doesn't need to know that he's in love with him. 

Felix looks towards the door. They're alone. He takes a step towards Dimitri. Looks at him and Dimitri's almost sure now that he'll ask to have sex with him in the training grounds again. 

Felix presses his lips together into a thin frown. He narrows his eyes. Rolls the wooden sword over in his hand. 

Something is seriously troubling him. This prompts Dimitri to speak out. 

" I know I was being stupid before so I'm-"

" Would you shut up," Felix grumbles. 

" Sorry," Dimitri says reflexively. 

" No," Felix replies. Before Dimitri can ask what he's talking about he says. " Fighting or fucking… I didn't think it would make much of a difference. You overthink everything."

Felix holds the swords hilt tightly. 

" You-"

Dimitri waits. 

" I never said I wanted anyone else that way. If I had a problem, I would have told you."  
Felix pauses and then mutters, " Sorry."

" Sorry?"

" Yes. That's what I said. Obviously, I need to say things to you or you won't understand. Then you'll space out during the professor's lectures or wander around the battlefield and get killed."

Dimitri tries to process all of this. He truly does. It's just completely out of nowhere and the last thing he expects from Felix is an emotional conversation. Not anymore anyway.

He can tell that Felix is frustrated. For reasons Dimitri isn't entirely sure of. 

His jaw is clenched and there's anger in his eyes Like when he was younger and he'd start crying when things started to go remotely wrong. 

Dimitri isn't sure what he should do. Should he hug Felix? No. He probably wouldn't like that. Instead, Dimitri nods and speaks again. 

" It would be nice if you would say things… If you wanted to of course."

Felix looks absolutely disgusted. " Well, it would be nice if you weren't so dense?" He sort of pouts. Rolls his eyes. " I'm not sex-crazed or anything. It feels good with you so… If you feel good too then it's fine."

" I think it's fine too. More than fine really"

" Fine. Good.," Felix says quietly. He blushes and Dimitri thinks that he's very cute. 

Then things that he shouldn't be thinking about how cute Felix is.  
Dimitri dimly notices that Felix is holding onto his jacket.  
That he's closer now and whispering without his usual anger. 

" Stop asking like you're some dispensable sed toy or something. It's awful."

" Sorry," he repeats again. Knowing full well he's being a nuisance. 

" Stop apologizing for everything." Felix snaps. I don't want to hear it. When you do something wrong, then apologize for that. If you were… as good at being honest as you were when we were doing what we were doing before… you'd be fine."

After all of this, Dimitri allows himself a sigh.

" Then I suppose… we could do it again?"

" You want to?" Felix asks looking away sheepishly. Which is surprising. 

Dimitri nods again "Yes."

"Well, we're not going to do "it". We're going to fuck."

" What about making love?" That nonsensical comment sort of just slips out. 

Suddenly, Felix pulls Dimitri down by his shirt. Kisses him in the quick and biting way that he always does. Dimitri leans into it despite himself. Before Felix jerks away. 

He huffs without letting go of Dimitri's jacket.

"That's sappy and ridiculous. So I'm shutting you up."  
He tugs again, without pulling Dimitri down again. Dimitri leans forward instinctively. 

Felix glares at him. Drops his sword on the ground. " Are you going to keep spacing out?"

Dimitri realizes slowly that Felix must want him to answer that.

" N-no."

" You're doing it again. Right now."

" Yes, I know! You're making me." That sounds extremely juvenile to say.

" I'm not making you do anything."

This is true. Dimitri knows it's true. He can't help but think that it is Felix's fault. Because Dimitri is in love with him. Then he thinks well, he's already ruined enough things. How worse can it get? So he says just that. 

Felix stares at him. His mouth opens. Nothing comes out. 

It's so irresponsible to say that. Dimitri is afraid that thinking about whether Felix is in love with someone else that he very well might end up stabbed out on the battlefield. 

He thinks that Felix will run away again. But he's still holding onto Dimitri's jacket. Blushing and staring at the ground. 

" You're in love with me and you think I should have sex with Bernadetta? Do you have some sort of fetish?"

" I have a fetish for you."

" What? That's- No." Felix stops for a moment and then says. "Just-… I should kiss you again to shut you up. I don't- You can't say things like that ever again."

Felix hutches his shoulders again and says. " That you want me to have sex with someone else… You can't say that."

Dimitri can't help but smile.  
" So I can say that I Iove you, Felix?"

Felix looks away and crosses his arms. " I guess. Whatever stops you from acting stupid." 

Dimitri nods. " Do you want to go back to my room now?"

" You're ridiculous." Felix replies, smiling slightly. He starts walking off the training grounds anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (: Kink meme fills and Dimilix continue to be my passion


End file.
